


Calm

by freezingflame293



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I just needed some klance, Lance has some bonding times with Kosmo, M/M, Pining Keith (Voltron), Set in season 7, an alternative to the crap that is the canon, thats it, things get gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-26 01:05:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15652629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freezingflame293/pseuds/freezingflame293
Summary: Keith looks for Lance and finds him messing around with Kosmo. Keith is fond.(Alternative description: Season 7 disappointed me so I retaliate by writing Klance)I had originally posted this on my tumblr but decided to post it here as well.





	Calm

Keith stretched as he walked out of the Black Lion. They had been flying for a while and decided to set down on a nearby planet to eat. Looking over the group, Keith smiled to himself. He watched Hunk and Romelle chatting animatedly about something while they stood over a pot on the small campfire they had made. To the right of them, Coran appeared to be teaching Shiro and Pidge an Altean game of some sort, Krolia shortly joining them. Allura was sitting in the mouth of the blue lion, leaning on Kalternecker and talking with the mice. However, from Keith’s position, he could not see Lance.

 

He made his way over to Allura, “Hey, Princess, do you know where Lance is?”

 

“Oh, well, I think he’s still over there, with the red lion.” Allura pointed to the lion behind Keith.

 

“Thanks.” As Keith moved closer to the red lion, he was more convinced that Lance was not inside, her eyes not lit up like they would normally. He was debating on knocking on her mouth to check when he heard laughter coming from behind the lion. Confused, Keith walked around the lion to check.

 

Sure enough, behind the red lion was Lance. He was on the ground giggling as the wolf, Kosmo as they had decided to name him, was on top of him. Keith moved closer, watching as Kosmo disappeared to let Lance stand before reappear behind him to knock him over again. Each time Lance let out more laughter as he tried to grab at the wolf. Keith wanted to move forward and say something but on the other hand, he couldn’t remember the last time he had seen Lance this happy. So he opted to lean against the red lion and watching for a bit longer.

 

This was short-lived, however, when Kosmo looked up and saw him standing there. Keith, realising the wolf had noticed him, tried to run but didn’t get far before he had a face full of blue fur.

 

“Aaaa!” He shouted as he fell to the floor. “You don’t have to do that every time, Kosmo!”

 

The wolf licked his face in retaliation.

 

“I think you’ll find that he does.”

 

Keith looked up, wiping fur from his face, and saw Lance standing over him, holding out a hand.

 

“Every time he sees me though?” Keith grumbled as he took Lance’s hand and got to his feet.

 

Lance laughed again and squeezed his hand before letting go, turning back to the wolf and ruffling its fur. “Who’s a good cosmic wolf? You are!” He said in a childish voice.

 

“He’s not a dog, you know.”

 

“Might as well be. I mean look at him,” Lance pointed to Kosmo who was now on his back with his tongue sticking out and tail slapping against the floor.

 

Keith shrugged and chuckled, “guess I can’t argue with that. You know, I always knew you were a dog person.”

 

“Actually I prefer cats.”

 

“You what?”

 

“Cats. Like, you know,” Lance put a curled hand up to the side of his head, “nyah.”

 

Keith tried to look serious and it lasted for about ten seconds before he started laughing, “I am so disappointed in you right now.”

 

Lance started laughing again dad well and sat down next to Kosmo (still on his back). He patted the floor next to him telling Keith to sit down. He did, laughter dying down a little.

 

For a while they just say there next to each other, occasionally stroking Kosmo, in a comfortable silence.

 

After what must have been about ten minutes, Lance sighed.

 

“Hey.”

 

Keith looked over at him, “hey.”

 

Lance focused his gaze up to the sky, Keith swore he could see the stars reflected in his eyes.

 

“Do you think Earth is okay?”

 

Keith stayed silent for a few seconds before reaching out and taking Lance’s hand in his own. “We have met so many different species while we’ve been out here. Some that have lasted for thousands of years under the Galra rule. Humans are as, if not more, persistent in survival as any of the species we’ve come across. If the Galra try to invade Earth? Well, I don’t think they’ll really know what they’re up against.”

 

Lance turned his gaze to Keith and smiled, a true smile that reached his eyes.

 

“You’re right. I mean look how far we’ve come.” Lance’s hand, that was not in Keith’s hold, flew up to gesture around them.

 

Keith smiled back at him, “exactly.”

 

They both went silent again after that, both turning to watch the sky, but not letting go of each other. Lance was the first to tear his eyes away from the stars and settle his gaze on Keith again.

 

“Thanks, man.” He said softly and intertwined his fingers with Keith’s, a small smile on his face.

 

Keith himself turned back to Lance, then looked at their hands, then looked back to Lance’s face. “I-It’s nothing,” he said, coughing slightly and covering his face with his hand.

 

Lance squeezed Keith’s hand and looked down at them, appearing to be ready to say something.

 

Before he could, Hunk’s voice sounded from behind them, “food’s ready people! Come grab it!”

 

Quickly letting go of Lance's hand, Keith rose to his feet. “Uh, we should,” He awkwardly gestured to where the others were.

 

Lance nodded and rose as well. “Yeah.” He paused opening his mouth and shutting it a couple times.

 

“Dude? You okay?”

 

“Yeah! I’m fine! Let’s go, don’t want to keep the chef waiting!”

 

Keith watched at Lance quickly walked on ahead. He turned to Kosmo who tilted his head, Keith shrugged back at the wolf and followed after Lance. He decided that he would have to talk to the other boy later on.


End file.
